I am In love with you Carlisle Cullen
by ficti0nalworld
Summary: It's a little love poem that Esme wrote to Carlisle. Please read and review it would mean a lot to me! Thank you! x
1. the love poem!

_Disclaimer: I don't own twilight :'( never have never will sadly :'/ oh well at least I own this :'D This is basically a short little 'love' poem to Carlisle from Esme :') I am a major fan of Carlisle and Esme as a couple so I'd like to dedicate this __entire __poem to one of my bestest friends: Aoife :') She's a major fan as well as me so yeah, this one's for you Aoife :') Also to all you 'fanpire's' out there too! Love you all! Please read and review! Thanks, __**Rachel xx **_

Carlisle, 3

Just hearing you name sends shivers down my spine. You make my frozen heart melt.

**_I love you Carlisle Cullen. _**

When you saved me, you brought me to life. I was reborn and for that

**_I love you Carlisle Cullen. _**

The family that we have is amazing. Thank you for saving them:

**_I love you Carlisle Cullen._**

You're the best doctor around.

**_I love you Carlisle Cullen. _**

You're my husband, and we have eternity together:

**_I love you Carlisle Cullen._**

You're the best thing that's happened to me

**_I love you Carlisle Cullen. _**

You're like a God. You're truly perfect.

**_I love you Carlisle Cullen._**

You made me who I am

**_I love you Carlisle Cullen._**

You married me and made my life worth living.

**_I love you Carlisle Cullen. _**

When I tell you that I love you and everything about you it's all an understatement because words can't and will never be able to describe how much;

**_I am in love with you Carlisle Cullen._**

_**Love Esme x **_

_So there it is! I hope you all like it! Please review it would mean a lot to me! Thanks again love __**Rachel xx**_


	2. carlisle's reaction!

_**Short-**__**ish**__** author's note :')**__ Thank you to all you extremely kind people for reviewing my story! I will add you __**all**__ to my favorite authors :') I am so grateful! I was also asked to write about Carlisle's point of view after he find's the letter and his reaction. I have taken it into consideration and have decided to write it! It might not work out so well but I hope I give Carlisle justice! Thank you all again, like I said it really, really means a lot! But I'd be even happier if more people would review as well! Pretty please with fangs on top :') _

_Love you all! __**Rachel xx **_

**Carlisle POV (**I'm going to start it from when he's found the letter in the office!)

_It was a long day at work today so I was just going to go home and do some paperwork in my office like I usually do. When I came home from work I was greeted by Esme. I kissed her. "How was your day today?" I asked her. "It was fine, I decided to go a walk around the town just, how was yours?" I sighed "It was very long. I'm glad to be home." I always am glad to be home to see my beautiful wife and children. We got lost in each others eyes for what seemed like forever. I could have stayed like that for eternity until I heard a crash coming from upstairs and a rather loud "sorry" coming from Emmett. "I don't want to know" I responded. "Well I do!" Esme replied she was on her way upstairs when I called "Esme!" She turned around immediately and smiled "Yes, dear?" "I think I'm going to go to finish some paperwork in my office is that okay love?" Esme smiled a beautiful smile "Oh course dear!" Then she continued her walk upstairs. I opened the door to my office and something seemed different. I saw rose petals scattered on the floor and over my desk. I also saw a little note that was carefully folded with __Carlisle __written by Esme (I'd know her delicate handwriting from anywhere) I unfolded it and read it, I soon realized it was a love poem for me. When I read the very last line I put the piece of paper close to my heart. On the back of the note I saw in very small writing __come to our room early tonight I have a little surprise for you…. Esme x .P.S. the kids are going out camping for a few days ;) __Oh how I love this woman I thought. I didn't even bother doing paperwork I wanted to spend the rest of my night with the woman I love. I was peacefully walking down the hall when I had my beautiful wife scream "EMMETT DALE MC'CARTHY CULLEN AND ROSALIE LILLIAN HALE CULLEN HOW COULD YOU?" I then heard Edward butt in "How could they not mom?" I heard Esme sigh "Good point. At least I get to do more decorating." I then heard Rosalie say "Mom, we're all going camping tonight anyways so you can fix our room later" Esme then sighed it was all fine – until Emmett spoke "Besides mom, It's not as if you weren't gonna trash your room with Carlisle tonight" I decided that was my cue to make my 'appearance' "Emmett! That is personal! Beside's me and your mother do not 'trash' rooms." I said the word 'trash' as if it were actual trash. Emmett just laughed but then mumbled "…Sorry" "Go now, what's done is done. You kids will never learn eh?" When all the kids finally left for camping and it was just Esme and I on our own, I pulled her into a hug "That was really sweet" Esme pretended she didn't have a clue what I was talking about. "What was really sweet?" She asked with a seductive smile. "Your little love poem for me, you said how you loved me and we were perfect together." "Don't remember…guess you'll have to remind me" she said biting her bottom lip. "How can I…" I was silenced by Esme's finger coming to my lips to stop me from talking. I tried to mumble but there was no point then Esme spoke "You're smart, you should be able to work something out?" She was really taunting me. I opened the door to our bedroom and let's just say that was my surprise shall we…? _

_The End :'D Thanks for reading this please review :') I would be very, very thankful :') Plus I'll add you to my favorite author if you ever to review any of my stories :') Which means I have more stories! :'O So just a little review would put a smile on my face :') Because the review's I have at the moment are amazing so I'm thanking you guy's again for your __amazingness__ß__-I don't even think that's a word :L So keep writing :')_

_**Love you all Rachel xx**_


End file.
